Radio frequency (RF) and electromagnetic circuits may be manufactured using conventional printed circuit board (PCB) processes. Conventional PCB manufacturing processes may include lamination, electroplating, masking, etching, and other complex process steps, and may require multiple steps, expensive and/or hazardous materials, multiple iterations, extensive labor, etc., all leading to higher cost and slower turnaround time. Currently, conventional PCB manufacturing processes employ electroplated vias to connect traces between layers on the printed circuit board. Specifically, to connect signal paths from one conductive layer of the printed circuit board to another conductive layer of the board, holes or through holes are drilled through the board and are subsequently coated or plated with a conductive substance, such as copper.
FIG. 1 illustrates an electronic substrate 10 having a dielectric layer 12 disposed between two copper layers 14, 16. An electroplated via 18 is disposed within the substrate and configured to connect to a trace 20. In one embodiment, the electroplated via 18 and the trace 20 are fabricated from plated copper. Other processes used to connect traces between layers on the board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,217 discloses the use of a conductive gold-plated post that is driven through a hole formed in a board into the traces below. Instead of coating or plating, a via is formed by placing a conductive stake or post in the through-hole. The post is slightly larger than the hole, and must be forced through the conductive trace.